Through the Trouble
by lunarbullets
Summary: Wendy is ill, and Natsu and Gajeel will face their toughest battle yet: Cooking soup in a kitchen. Dragon-slayer bonding.


**Heya, Everyone!**

 **And I'm back with a Fairy Tail fanfiction!**

 **It says in my status that I would be back to writing on September 10, 2017, but I got bored, and thought eh, why don't I write something that isn't romance?**

 **So here I am with some dragon-slayer bonding, between Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell!**

 **More shall be said afterwards, and now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Through the Trouble**

It was dawn in Magnolia and the sun was halfway across its journey to the top of the azure sky, and the members of Fairy Tail, wizard and mage guild, had begun to file in.

Everything was nothing out of ordinary; Mirajane was at her usual area at the counter, signature smile etched onto face as she handed people their drinks and requested edibles, Nab was attached to his place by the request board, rubbing his chin, muttering words under his breath, and Cana was sprawled across a wooden table, giggling hysterically while tilting back her neck to swallow a bottle of wine whole.

Nothing was different. Everyone was in their places, laughing and conversing, nothing was strange, at least stranger than it was all the time.

...Other than the peculiar absence of a certain azure-ringed sky dragon-slayer.

"She's… WHAT?!" A particularly deafening shout was heard from a table close to the large doors, the shout belonging to two people.

Specifically, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel.

Both the iron and flame mage were gawping at the golden-locked celestial mage seated before them, beside her, their fellow guild mate, Levy McGarden. Both the girls were gazing at the dragon-slayers with something close to amusement and confusion twisted on their faces.

"Wendy's sick," repeated Lucy Heartfilia, hands neatly in lap, fingers intertwined together.

"The girls and both of us just came back from visiting her," Levy piped up, peering at Gajeel before continuing. "We tried to convince her to come, but she told us she did not want to infect anyone."

Natsu wheeled around to the taller, raven-locked man, onyx orbs wide, shocked. "Wendy is…"

He did not have to wait a second before Gajeel immediately picked off from where Natsu had halted.

"Sick!?"

Lucy's brow furrowed. "I don't see why you two are taking this so hard; she's a normal human, she will get ill at least once a year."

Both of them just gaped. Natsu spoke up, voicing what both of them had been pondering. "If she's sick…"

"Why doesn't the little girl just heal herself?" Gajeel prompted, staring at the females expectantly.

Lucy and Levy let out a breath of impatience, smacking their palms to their foreheads.

"You two are so very dull and dense, you know that?"

Levy reached into her crimson valise to pull out a pair of winged glasses, placing and sliding the item neatly onto her nose. "Wendy's sky magic is not capable of healing her own self; she can only heal other humans and creatures with it, unlike Sherria."

"Oh…" The males stared at each other for a few moments, before the flame-breather suddenly leaped up, fists balled and engulfed in fire, he himself nearly spewing out flames. Giving a shriek of shock and surprise, Lucy nearly toppled from her wooden stool, small hands shoving the counter away.

"If she's sick, that means I have to go and check on her!" Before the rest of the trio could comment or open their lips to speak, Natsu had thundered off, a blaze of destruction in his wake.

"Oi, Salamander, stop it!" Gajeel roared a second too late. Sighing loudly, he shook his head, thumping his large palm to his head. "Seriously, that idiot, always running off without knowing what he's doing."

Turning to Levy and Lucy, who both were gaping at the blown-apart doors of the guild, Gajeel made to speak, but the petite cobalt-locked girl beat him to it.

"He isn't going to Fairy Hills, is he?" Gajeel glanced down to see that Levy had seemingly materialized to his side, tugging on his arm. "That's a ladies-only area!"

Giving her a crooked grin, the iron-dragon slayer rose to his feet, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Well, that's where the little girl is, doesn't matter if it's a girl's place. He's right, we have to see how she's doing. Ghi-hi."

And before any of the two could remark or persuade the iron dragon-slayer to falter, he was gone from sight.

"Bye, Bunny Girl! See you later, Shrimp!"

"W-wait," Levy protested weakly, slender fingers reaching toward the direction he had disappeared. "Y-you can't…"

Lucy slid next to her short friend, rubbing her back soothingly, muttering phrases of condolences.

* * *

A bright apricot sign with peeled crimson letters lettering " _Fairy Hills,"_ greeted Gajeel, the words confirming he had arrived at the right area. The hazel double doors had been flung open so roughly that the golden handles had flown three meters from its place, now resting on the olive grass.

He could guess who was the culprit of the action.

Gajeel hurriedly shot between through the entrance, intent on halting Natsu from causing any more destruction than he already had.

Doors were hanging open, the most fortunate ones still remained on their hinges, while others had been torn from the archway. Sniffing and following Natsu's scent was far too much work, so Gajeel settled for shrieking the other dragon-slayer's title.

"Salamander! Where did you run off to? Get your flame-butt in here!"

A cluster of salmon tresses materialized. Natsu scrutinized the area, his gaze landing on Gajeel. A wide, toothy, grin spread across his face.

"Yo, Gajeel! Decided to join me in my hunt for Wendy?" Gesturing to the mess in the rooms behind him, Natsu continued before the iron dragon-slayer could put a breath in, "But I can't find her anywhere. Maybe she's hiding? I looked in the closets and drawers, but she isn't there."

The iron mage gaped at the flame one standing by him. "Are you being serious? Do you think she would inside of drawers if she's sick?"

The fire mage stopped short, confusion apparent on his expression, large, calloused hand rubbing chin. "Actually… That makes sense."

"Ya think?!"

Swiveling around, the coral-locked boy pointed back to the bedrooms. "I found Ezra's underwear and bra stash, by the way.

Gajeel's eyes nearly fell from their sockets. "You found what!?" Quickly composing himself, he narrowed his scarlet orbs at Natsu, keeping in his rage, just barely. "You idiot, just use your nose to find her and follow her scent! I knew you were dumb, but not utterly, completely, _stupid_!"

Stopping short, Natsu mimicked the iron dragon-slayer, his gaze narrowing. "What was that, iron-dastard?"

"Utterly stupid and useless."

Grinding his teeth, the shorter man stepped up to Gajeel, pressing their foreheads together. "Oh, really? You want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to go!"

In sync, both slowly back-pedaled, fists raised, preparing to lunge. Hands shot out, just about to strike their cheeks-

A minuscule sniffle. A tiny sneeze. _"Achoo!"_

Immediately, freezing, hands balled in mid-air, centimeters away from their faces, they shared a knowing look.

"Hey! That's-"

" _Wendy!"_

" _Little girl!"_

Previous battle vanished from minds, the dragon-slayers dropped their stances and began to race, their keen ears twitching as they located where the sounds had come from.

Reaching for the silver handle on the nut-brown door, flinging it wide open, both burst into the small room, vermilion and ink orbs casting everywhere.

Just before they could reach the bed stationed at the corner of the room, draped in aqua fabric, a snowy sphere of fur barreled into their bodies.

"Eek!" The ball squealed. "Criminals-!" The sphere revealed to be Wendy's fellow female exceed, faltered as she registered the identities of the two males who had barged in.

"Natsu? Gajeel? What are you two doing?" Her confusion swiftly cleared and rage took its place, a disapproving scowl appearing in her expression. "This is the female's dorm! You two are males! What do you think-"

Cut off when Gajeel slapped his large hand over Carla's mouth, he harshly shoved aside the pearl exceed, advancing toward the bed.

"We're just here to visit the little girl. Shut it, cat." Kneeling on the hard wooden floor on his knees, on the right side of the bed, Natsu followed his lead but chose to settle down on the left, legs crossed as he gazed at the bundle curled in the bed.

"Oi, little girl. Heard that you were sick from the shrimp. I and Salamander came to check on you." A sniffle was heard, and a tuft of admiral blue locks appeared from behind the lapis quilt, half face hidden by the blanket. A shaky voice spoke up, coffee orbs darting between the two dragon-slayers located by her. "N-Natsu-san? G-Gajeel-san?"

Natsu beamed at the small girl, his smile lighting up the dreary, small room. "Yo, Wendy! Are you feeling any better?"

Tentatively, Wendy Marvell lowered the fabric she had been clutching with her slender fingers, letting out a sneeze as she did so.

She looked nothing different, but for the rosy color that coated her nose from sneezing.

"W-well I am, but it will take some time. A w-week or little more." She replied, hands nervously tugging onto her loose hair.

His smile dropping, the fire mage sighed, tucking his muscular behind his head as he leaned back, disappointed. "Aw, that's so long. It won't be fun without you."

A sliver of a smile gradually found its way to her lips. "You still have Lucy-san, Natsu-san. You can just go on jobs."

Said boy nodded, then muttered, "Yeah… But still…"

"How come it'll take you so long to heal, little girl?" Upon hearing the harsh voice of the iron dragon-slayer, the sky wizard whirled to him, seemingly surprised that Gajeel had made to converse with her.

"W-well, although it may seem like that wizards who use sky-magic feel faster than anyone, if we contract a sickness, we will take longer than anyone to heal."

Gajeel blinked slowly, taking in the information. "Huh, weird."

Smiling warmly, Wendy cuddled herself into the warm covers once more. "It is, but it makes sense, Gajeel-san."

And from there, they began to talk hysterically.

Seconds ticked minutes and minutes to hours as the three dragon-slayers of Fairy Tail laughed and chatted enthusiastically.

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, shouldn't both of you get back to the guild now? Everyone will start to worry, and if Erza-san finds out… It won't be good…" She trailed off at the end, noticing the panicked expression on the flame wizard's face.

"You're absolutely right! Let's go, Gajeel!" Natsu sped away, leaving a sputtering iron mage.

"Oi, Salamander! Wait-!" Before Gajeel could finish, Natsu was racing back to his starting point.

"Wait, Wendy! Tell us something you need!"

Confusion was apparent on the sky dragon-slayer's face. "What? I don't-"

The iron wizard quickly caught on, nodding. "Yes, little girl, since you're sick, we'll get you anything you need." After a beat of thinking, he added, "Or want."

"N-no, I don't-" Stopping short as she observed the pleading on Natsu's expression, she grimaced, shrinking down.

"Well, there is one thing I maybe-"

"WHAT IS IT?!"

Apparently, the little girl could not take it anymore, because she squeezed her hazel orbs shut, hands as fists as she shouted. "SOUP! I NEED SOUP!"

The atmosphere had become tense; the male dragon-slayers gazed at the tiny female one as she buried her head into small pale palms, embarrassed.

"Really? That's all you want? Why didn't you say earlier?" Signature grin unfurling, Natsu bolted through the doorway. _"SOUP, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM."_

"W-wait! Natsu-san-!"

Gajeel smirked. "Soup, eh? Ghi-hi. If that's what you want, little girl, we will get it for you." Reaching down, he scooped up the bundle of pearl fur that had been nestling contentedly in the crook of Wendy's arm. "C'mon cat, lead us to the kitchen."

Giving a yowl of protest, Carla attempted to break free, razor-sharp, silver claws flashing. "Why me!? Do it yourself!"

Gajeel cuffed the exceed gently. "Do you honestly think that Salamander knows how to use a kitchen? Nah, hell will freeze over before that happens."

Now, an unwilling female cat was being added to the mixture.

Wendy, blankly staring where Gajeel and Carla had disappeared to, sank back into the bed. "I-I-thank you…"

* * *

Cooking soup proved to be extremely difficult. Although they were just warming up the substance from a can.

Carla, fluttering up with her snowy wings, had pawed them a large can, proclaiming it was "chicken broth." When all the two dragon-slayers had done was gaze at her, she had slammed her head to the wooden cabinet, muttering some colorful words.

"We need a small pot." They nodded than glanced around, eyes searching.

"...Where are the pots?"

When finally under covering the stash of pots and pans, Gajeel, excited by the prospect of so much metal, had swallowed it whole.

Noticing how Carla and Natsu were gawping at him, pushing the metal to his left cheek with his tongue, he spoke while chewing, "This is good iron."

...This continued for some time, as each cooking utensil they pulled out for use was devoured by the iron mage.

Finally, Natsu attacked Gajeel, screeching if they would be able to get anything or Wendy if the iron dragon-slayer continued to consume the kettles.

"First step: Find the pot, complete! Next, Commander Carla?"

Sighing at the title, the white cat said, "Put it on the stove, open the can-no Gajeel, do not eat it-and pour the liquid in."

This was done so without any casualties. Just as the last drop of the food was emptied, Gajeel lunged for and grasped the can, shoving it into his mouth.

"Second step: Pour the-"

Carla interrupted Natsu before he could continue. "Turn the stove handle to medium-no don't swallow the flames-!"

 _Slurp!_

"Hey, this fire is delicious!" Natsu remarked, turning the handle to **High** and ingesting the fumes.

* * *

When the two males scampered into her room, bruises, scars, and burns scarring their skin, Wendy wasn't sure what to think.

They stood before her, smelling of smoke and fire (although Natsu always carried that scent) holding out a bowl that smelt especially appetizing, eyes twitching and smiles plastered onto faces.

"Here-"

"We-"

"Made soup for you."

Catching sight of the disapproving expression on her exceed's face, she focused on her, awaiting her approval. Carla turned to Wendy, silently gesturing to the soup, before nodding, confirming that it was indeed edible. She let out a breath of relief, reaching out for the bowl, before it was placed into her lap.

Looking up, Natsu held out the platinum spoon to her; Wendy could not help but notice how his fingers twitched; he must have been nervous.

"Um, try it and tell us how it is."

Both had piercing stares locked onto her as they waited for her response. Dipping the slate spoon into the burning liquid, Wendy raised it to her lips, swallowing the food.

The soup had barely gone down her throat when both males burst out.

"It's too salty I know-"

"Is it spicy? Salamander tried to pour three bottles of hot sauce into it-"

"Gajeel probably made it so disgusting and salty-"

" _I_ made it disgusting? You probably burned the soup-"

"You want to go?!"

"Maybe I do-"

The petite sky dragon-slayer cut them both off, holding up a small, pale palm. "It's delicious! Thank you so much, Gajeel-san, Natsu-san!"

Both halted. "It's good? Really?" The utter exhilaration in the way they were looking at her made Wendy's large heart soar. They had worked so hard for her, and hearing her say this made them so happy-

"OKAY, YOU TWO HAVE PESTERED THIS SICK GIRL ENOUGH. SHE NEEDS HER REST, _GET OUT."_

-And the two dragon-slayers were promptly kicked out from her quarters.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So, how was that for a non-romantic one-shot? Please tell me in you reviews! :D**

 **Next one-shot should be NaLu, but it will also possibly be GajEvy instead, because why not?**

 **Hasta la Vista!**

 **- _CelestialScript_**


End file.
